


That Wasn't Supposed to Happen

by howlingtothestars



Category: Muted - Miranda Mundt (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Just Cute Stuff, Multi, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, that's it really, will die for this ot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlingtothestars/pseuds/howlingtothestars
Summary: Camille is learning that her magic tends to react in strange ways.
Relationships: Lilinyra "Nyra" Dupre/Camille Severin, Nyra/Camille/Dendro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	That Wasn't Supposed to Happen

“That wasn’t supposed to happen.” Camille looked at her surroundings in shock. Nyra sat beside her, giggling uncontrollably. “Nyra, this is serious!” She yelled out. Her anxiety rose as she stared at the sea of wildflowers around them. The shaded mossy patches beneath the trees had turned into a meadow.

“I don’t see a problem,” Nyra said with a smile. She fell backward into the flowers.

_Don’t see a problem?_ Camille had lost control over her emotions again, but this time it was because Nyra had snuck a kiss in when Camille hadn’t been expecting it. “This is _horrible_!”

“Oh, come on. It’s cute.” Nyra pulled her down onto the flowers. “And the flowers are beautiful, just like you.”

Camille felt her face warm. No doubt it was bright red. She could practically feel the heat radiating from it. “Nyra,” Camille groaned, turning away and hiding her face, “that’s not fair!”

Nyra laughed and Camille clearly pictured the smirk in her mind. “I can’t wait to tell Dendro about this!”

Camille groaned again. She was _never_ going to live this down.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "That wasn't supposed to happen."  
> Taken from: [here](https://love-me-a-good-prompt.tumblr.com/post/625944637726703616/random-dialogue-ideas-12)


End file.
